


For the Love of Pie

by Divinae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pi Day, Pie, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: There is one absolute truth about Dean Winchester.He loves pies.There is one absolute truth about Castiel.He loves Dean.Follow Cas as he attempts to woo Dean with homemade pies.





	1. Smells like Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pie Day!!!
> 
> Not beta'd and all mistakes are my own. Sorry.

There was one absolute truth about Dean Winchester.

He was like a hellhound when it came to pies.

He could sniff one out a mile away.

Another fact was that Castiel, angel, was completely and utterly in love with the human hunter. 

“Dean,” Castiel blushed as the man of his dreams opened his front door.

The angel had hoped he’d be able to leave his gift on the front porch without being seen.

Dean’s vibrant green eyes sparkled in the sun. “Cas,” his voice was silk like honey. 

He remembered the first day he and his brother, Gabriel, moved next door to the two human brothers. They had been assign to watch over and help the two hunters. Over the years they grew closer and his feelings of friendship shifted to love for Dean.

“Is that a,” Dean breathed deeply through his nose.

A breeze flipped up the tin foil that covered the baked good. “It is… a cherry pie.” 

“You’re correct,” the angel’s wings stretched out and fluttered. He heard his brother’s laughter drift from their porch. It’s similar to a peacock showing off to their potential mates. 

The human reached out and ran his fingers over the soft feathers. The angel’s cock took attention from the intimate touch from his human. Only those who knew their true identity could see their wings. 

“Wow, Cas, you’re they are especially fluffy and shiny today.” The white wings with hints of gold shimmered under the morning sun. 

His chest puffed out in pride. He had spent extra time grooming them last night. A bird chirped, breaking the moment. 

“Um, please accept this cherry pie. I made it from scratch for you.” He shoved the dish at Dean. He was glad that the handsome man’s attention was focused on the sweet smelling pie and not from his tented pants.

“Thanks, man. You wanna come in and have a piece with me.” Dean held open his screen door as he licked his lips. Cas’s gaze fell onto the pink tongue as it poked out of Dean’s mouth. 

The angel coughed as he felt his face flush and his feathers ruffled. He glared at his brother who was holding his sides as he cackled at him from next door. 

Dean had no idea the effect he had on him. 

“I can’t but please enjoy. I’ll see you later.” Castiel turned about and took off as if his trench coat was on fire.


	2. I bluerrry crumble for you

The two hunters had deal left a few days earlier to handle a ghoul a couple hours away. A simple case that hadn’t required the angel’s help. Though both were only a pray away if they were needed. Cas had decided to spend the time mastering the next pie for Dean.

A blueberry crumble. He had gotten the recipe from Charlie, a friend of theirs. She worked part-time with Dean at Gus’ auto shop. Though, she really made most of her money with computers. 

When the doorbell rang, he dropped his cupful of flour causing a white cloud when it hit the counter. He wiped it into the sink and headed to answer the door.

He ran his hand over forehead before wiping them on the light blue kitchen towel.

“Dean, you’re back early,” Castiel found himself smiling. He let his eyes linger on the tight black shirt that Dean was wearing, showcasing his biceps. 

“Yeah, it had gone easier than we expected,” Dean scratched his arm. “Sam was glad because there is some lecture he wants to go tonight so um… would you like to come over and hang out with me.”

“Oh,” he glanced back to the disaster zone. 

“Oh, unless you have plans…” Dean looked down to his shoes.

“I’m free,” Cas stopped himself from shouting, “I’m making another pie…”

Dean’s freckled face lit up, “Really, what kind this time.”

“Blueberry crumble,” Cas motioned with his hand for the short brown-haired man to come in. “Would you like to keep me company.”

“Heck yeah,” Dean brushed past him causing Cas’ skin to heat up with the contact. “Hey, maybe I can whip up some burgers for dinner and we can watch some Dr. Sexy.’

He had thought he hide his feelings for the human well but his brother wasn’t surprised when he confessed to him. He wondered if Dean was aware he was trying to woo him with pies.

“That sounds great. Gab won’t be home tonight; he said he had plans too.” Cas ran his sweaty hands on his jeans leaving streaks of white on them.

“Do you know you have flour on your forehead,” Dean laughed. 

“Oh god, I forgot.” He lifted his shirt and missed Dean’s gaze linger on his naked toned chest as he cleaned off the white powder.

“By the way, who’s the pie for,” Dean asked as he pulled out a bar stool. 

“Umm, for you,” Cas blushed, “‘cause, you know you were off on a case, and I thought you’d enjoy a homemade pie when you came home.”

“Dude,” Dean grinned, “I’d never turn down a pie.”

Cas felt his ears heat up as he finished up his pie and popped it into the oven.

\--

Dinner was savory and delicious. “Got room for pie,” Cas asked as he handed Dean a napkin.

“Cas, I always have room for pie.” Dean accepted the slice of the sweet dessert.

Dean moaned. “This is better than the last one you made. Are these fresh blueberries? They’re so flavorful.”

Cas leaned forward and wiped off some blueberry juice that trickled down Dean’s chin and licked his finger. The sound of Dr Sexy played quietly in the background.

“Here try it,” Dean shoved a forkful of pie at him. 

“Thanks,” Cas opened his mouth and accepted the sweet dessert. “Never knew of you of sharing your pie.”

“Oh, well, you aren’t just anybody,” Dean’s neck turned rosy red.

Cas’ felt warm and content as he sent Dean home with the rest of the pie. He shared an indirect kiss by sharing that fork earlier with the freckled-faced human. 

His plan of wooing Dean with pie seemed to be working well.

It had turned out to be a great day.


	3. There's pie to be eaten

The bar was crowded as Castiel and Gabriel entered Ellen’s bar. 

Dean and Sam invited the angels out for a few beers despite alcohol wouldn’t affect the angels. 

“Hey, Sasquatch,” The older angel teased Dean’s younger brother as he scooted into the booth next to him.

Sam’s ear turned beat red as he focused on his beer in front of him. “Hey Gabe.”

“Cas, my pie man,” Dean slurred as his drink sloshed over this mug. “We started early. We’re celebrating.” 

Castiel snapped his fingers and the yeasty drink turned into water before taking off his signature trench coat.

Dean gasped and his lips quivered as he picked up his drink. 

“Why,” He let his head fall over onto Cas’s shoulder.

The angel wrapped his arm around the intoxicated man. 

“You’ve had enough,” Castiel answered. “What are you celebrating?”

“I did it. I bought Gus’ shop.” Dean burped as he raised his water. 

Gus, Dean’s boss decided to retire and offered to sell his shop to his best mechanic.

“That’s awesome” Gabriel gave him a thumbs up.

“Wait, you both already know...” Dean glared at his brother.

“Sorry Dean, I let it slip when I was talking to Gab earlier,” Sam punched the older angel in the shoulder. “You were suppose to act surprised.”

“Sorry, not sorry.” Gab winked at the other man.

“So, what made you decide to finally take that leap,” Cas asked as he grabbed Dean’s drink as it slouched over the sides.

“Well, you know recently we haven’t been going on as many cases. We mostly consult and teach the new hunters now.” Dean rested his arms on the table. 

Dean had worked at the shop causally when he wasn’t on cases. Gus and Dean had bonded the human’s beloved Impala. 

“So, I talked him into buying it.” Sam grinned. He brushed his longer hair out of his eyes.

The angels gave them their congratulations and offered to buy them dinner.

“Like we’d turn down free food,” Sam chimed in with Dean’t ‘woot’.

Gab leaned over the table and made eye contact with tipsy man. “Anyways, Deano, did you know Cas spent all afternoon baking you another pie.”

Cas caught Sam’s eyebrows arch up and look at him. “Oh, so it’s true. Charlie owes me twenty.” 

Gab jabbed the taller man, “Yep, told you. Deano doesn’t know even realize it.”

Dean shuffled around and threw his arms around Cas’ neck. 

“Oh, this is great,” Sam cackled.

Dean whispered loudly against the angel’s neck, “Is it true. Another pie for me. You’re too good for me.”

“I might have made a peach pie with those peaches I bought this weekend.” Cas coughed into his hand. Dean had accompanied him to the local Farmer’s market and drooled over the fuzzy fruit. Cas had known then what his next pie would be for the new business owner.

“Sure… don’t lie. You’ve been up since dawn,” Gab yipped and reached under the table, “Cas, what was that for.”

“There’s pie to be eaten,” Dean cut in and tried to stand up and stumbled back down. “Wow.”

“Dean, you need real food before pie. Sober up some and we can head home for it,” Cas helped Dean settle back down.

“Okay,” Dean picked up his water and started to drink it. “Probably should’ve ate something today before diving in the beers.”

Castiel smiled and shook his head as he asked the others what they wanted before heading over to the bar. 

After they ate, Gab had hitched a ride with Sam. Cas wrapped his wing around the human as they walked up the stone walkway. Dean ran his fingers through the feathers as they entered through the dark tan door.

“I really like your wings, Cas.” Dean sighed. “They’re so soft.”

“I happy you like them too, Dean.” Cas steered him to the black leather couch. “Here have a seat, I’ll get the pie.”

The angel hoped if it all worked out, Dean would one day be the one who groomed them. It was something only close family or one’s lover would help with your wings.

“Castiel, you really outdid yourself,” Dean groaned around another bite of pie. 

“Thanks, Dean," the angel sat thigh-to-thigh with the ex-hunter and watched him enjoy the food.


	4. Apple for your thoughts?

“Well, looks like Jo’s here,” Dean yawned over the phone, “Sorry, about that. I’ll talk to you later.”

“I’m sure she’ll be a lot of help,” Cas replied. 

Dean worked long hours.

Three of his employees had quit when he had taken over the shop.

The scent of fresh-cut grass filled the air as the angel drove down the street with his windows down. The still-warm pie sat next to him as he drove to Dean’s shop. He made a pit stop by Ellen’s to grab some burgers. He knew how his human got when he worked.

An engine revved from further in the shop as Cas entered it holding his goodies.

“Hey Cas,” Sam called out. The brother was the temporary receptionist. 

“I thought you were training Jo today to take over,” the angel asked. Jo, was Ellen’s teenager daughter. 

Sam poured over his pomegranate dressing that the angel had given him. “Thanks Cas and she is, she is taking a break.”

“Well you know, I knew Dean probably hadn’t ate since breakfast.” 

“Speaking of your boyfriend… he’s in the office.” Sam winked at him. 

“He’s not my anything yet,” Cas muttered as he blushed.

“Oh, for the love of pie,” Sam threw his hands in the air, “I heard he shared his with you. He has never shared with me, his own blood. Pie is a life source in his eyes. Plus, he’s always talking about you. Cas this, Cas that,” he rolled his eyes and showed the angel away.

With a shake of his head, Cas left. “Boyfriend,” he whispered. He liked the sound of it. 

“Dean,” he called out as he knocked on the ajared door.

“Hey Cas,” A smile spread out on his face as he looked up from his desk covered in papers and car parts.

“I brought you dinner and dessert. Got time to eat with me,” Cas held up his brown bags.

The new owner jumped up and started to make room on his work space. Then his stomach rumbled and he laughed, “Guess it’s been a while since I ate. Thanks Cas, you’re awesome.”

Dean told Cas about his new hires as they ate their meal. Besides Jo, he hired on two new mechanics giving them a total of four including Dean.

“Please tell me, that was apple pie I smelt when you came in,” Dean’s rubbed his hand over his always present five o’clock shadow.

“It was. I got the apples from Benny’s orchard,” Cas placed the glass pie pan on the table and handed over fork. 

Benny was an old friend of the brothers; a vampire they had met years ago.

“Oh, that’s great. He grew those trees from seeds,” Dean took a huge serving and stuffed it into his mouth.

Cas was memorized by the muscles in Dean’s neck flex as he swallowed. 

He liked that the office was large enough to spread out his wings comfortable. He hated having to keep them folded up all the time.

 

“It’s delicious. Do you ever make pie for anyone else ‘cause you really have a knack for them,” Dean stabbed the dessert again.

“Um no. I only make them for you,” Cas confessed.

“Really, why me,” Dean stopped eating and focused on the angel. 

The door slammed against the wall as a younger redhead dashed in. Cas quickly folded in his invisible wings as Charlie grinned at them. “Oh, sorry boss. Didn’t realize your boyfriend was here.”

“Boyfriend,” Dean sputtered and saw Cas freeze. The angels feathers shook as a deep red spread over his face.

“Wait, the pies… Cas… do you…” Dean gasped. 

“Oh look at the time--” Cas jumped up and ran out of the room shoving Charlie to the side. 

“Cas, I’m sorry. I thought he knew…” she called out after him.

Dean collapsed in his seat and spun it around as Sam poked his head in, “Dean what happened, Cas ran out.”

Charlie smacked the younger man in the chest. “You jerk, I believed you when you said Dean finally figured out about Cas’s intentions.” 

“What, everyone knew,” Dean blanched. “I’m an idiot. I gotta go talk to him.”

“Don’t worry, Charlie and I will close up for you,” Sam said as his brother grab his wallet and keys.

“Thanks guys,” Dean patted Charlie on the shoulder, “and Char it’s okay. I probably needed someone to point it out to me. I’ll see ya’ll later.”

Dean missed Sam call him as he dashed out the door.

“Well Charlie, guess we got ourselves a pie to eat.” 

The two friends sat down with the apple goodness and Sam shot out a text to Gab.

He had a boyfriend to get too.


	5. I pie you

Dean stopped by the store and bought some whip cream and a chocolate pie.

It was Cas’ favorite.

He had a boyfriend to get too.

\----

“I froze up and then I ran away. I am an angel! I’ve charged and fought creatures that monsters fear. One word and I ran away from Dean.” 

Cas paced in the living room in front of their oak coffee table.

“Cassie, it will work out. I mean… this who wooing with pie… isn’t this what you wanted right,” Gab’s fingers flew over his phone as he talked to his brother.

“I mean…” Cas slumped down into their leather chair and laid his head back. “Yeah, it is. It’s just Charlie ran in and yelled out about me being his boyfriend and… he looked so surprised.”

He rub his hands threw his dark short-hair, “I was so scared he’d turn me down…”

Gab put his phone beside him as he chuckled. “Trust me. Dean is just as gone on you as you are on him. Honestly, you’ve been dating for a while, but neither of you have realized it.”

The sound of car rumbled outside and a door slammed shut.

Cas got up and peeked through the dark green curtains. “Gab, it’s Dean.”

Gab slapped him on the back. “Hey loverboy, I’m heading out. I think you two need to talk. I’ve got me a date with Sam.”

Cas heard Dean’s deep velvety voice say hi to his brother before coming inside and closing the door.

“Hey Cas, so…” he shifted back and forth on his feet. “I think we need to talk.”

“Oh, well yeah, I guess,” the angel waved his hands about. 

Dean left Cas and went into the kitchen emptying the bag he had came in with, “So, I figured…”

Cas heard a hissing sound as the ex-hunter hunched over the kitchen island. 

“Cas, answer me this question. Did you make those pies for me because you were being nice or because you were trying to woo me with pies like Sam told me on the phone on the way over here.”

Dean turned around holding small square cardboard box. His eyes were full of love and yearning. 

“Um, truth be told.” the angel straighten up and made eye contact with the other man, “I love you Dean, have for a long time. I hoped I’d try to show you my feelings through something I know you love…” Cas cracked his neck and looked away. “In retrospect, probably would have been easier to just confess to you.”

Cas took a deep breath and faced him again. Dean held out a chocolate pie.

The handsome man had used the whip cream to write out ‘I pie you too.’

The angel spread his fluttering wings and smiled.

“Get it, pie you,” Dean smirked, “seriously though, I love you too Cas and I’d love to be called your boyfriend.”

Cas marched over to the other man and moved the pie to the countertop become cupping his hands on Dean’s face.

“I’d love you,” Cas beamed and leaned in for their first of many kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Truth is I've started this last year, and finally got around to finishing it in time for Pie Day this year.  
> Think I missed out any important tags? Let me know. Thanks.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos, comments.


End file.
